


Eager

by imthepunchlord



Series: Reversed [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Rayure, F/M, Humor, LB is tired, Very Tired, cat!Nino, excitable partner is excitable, he ready to go, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: What's the opposite of a chill hero? An eager one.





	Eager

Chat Rayure was known for his calm, collectiveness, and easy nature. Where Ladybug was an icon for heroism and hope, Chat Rayure was the icon of security and comfort. Always there to smile, to reassure, and put all at ease. The quiet cat was always there to remind Paris of caution and to be at ease, and stress every time his partner took a risky move.

Today though, with Reverser roles were, well, reversed.

Ladybug sucked in a scared breath as Chat Rayure charged at the akuma, leaping high and far, swinging his baton at him wildly. The akuma easily dodged with a cackle, letting the hooded cat drop down into the Seine.

“Chat!” Ladybug cried, stumbling up to her feet, rushing to the railing and nearly falling in herself as she looked over it. Seconds ticked by as she sought for her partner and for a mere moment, she plucked up her yo-yo and was ready to dive down after him. Before she could move, the water burst up and she fell back as Chat Rayure jumped out and landed on the railing with a loud cheer.

Balanced easily on the railing, the black cat looked about, his honey eyes bright against the green sclera. He turned back to Ladybug, the ears on top of his hood perked up. “Where’d he go?” he wondered.

“He flew off that way—”

Chat Rayure was off, not even waiting for Ladybug to finish. She watched her now wild partner go, brow raised and surprised before she sighed and slowly got up.

Ok, she mentally started off, Chat was reckless and she was clumsy to an extreme. This can (possibly) be doable. She still had her wits and her will to succeed, and, when there was a will, there was a way! Be optimistic and be sure. It was possible, they could do this, they can save—

“Bug!” Chat shouted, startling the spotted hero as he dropped down beside her, making her drop to the ground. She stared up at her pouting partner, taking in his crossed arms and his impatient look. “What’s taking you so long? The akuma’s getting away.”

She narrowed her eyes back at him, crossing her own arms as she pouted back. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m having a smidge of trouble here.” Just to elaborate, she stood up, wobbling on her feet. She tried a step forward, her foot knocking on the corner of the bench and down she was going, till Chat caught her.

She looked up at his furrowed brows, taking in his frown. He narrowed his eyes when the answer to him. “I will carry you,” he declared.

“What?”

Ladybug squeaked as she was hauled up, the eager cat rushing off to go fight Reverser, Ladybug barely having time to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” she cried, “Where are you even going?”

“To reverser!”

“Do you even know where he is?”

“Nope!”

“The museum! Head to the museum at least!” she quickly added, “One of his targets is there!”

“Ok!” Chat Rayure cried, changing direction as he head off, missing Ladybug’s tired expression. One that got even more tired when Alix came across the excitable and eager cat hero, and all the potential fun they could have.

What was worse was Ladybug being limited on stopping them and any trouble they brewed.


End file.
